thepowerpuffgirls3starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blossom z
Blossom (ハイパー・ブロッサム Haipā Burossamu?)Voiced by: Emiri Katō (Japanese), Nicole Bouma (English) is the main character of powerpuff girls z and the leader of the trio, the self-proclaimed leader. Appearance Personality Like the original, she's the self-proclaimed leader of the team. She is very ditzy unlike her original counterpart and is obsessed with boys and sweets. She is known as a "hero maniac" and is obsessed with helping others. Despite her ditsy nature, she can be quite clever and can come up with plans when the time comes. If she doesn't eat sweets for a long time she can get very cranky. But she is getting used to it.Blossom tries her best to protect New Townsville, lead the girls, and help her friends regardless of her situation. (In one instance, when Blossom is unable to transform, she tries to fight alongside Bubbles and Buttercup wearing a sentai hero mask). Often she can be very clever and crafty when needed, usually being the first to come up with a plan to trick or defeat a monster that the girls are having trouble with. History In episode 1 Girls, are here! blossom appears with bubbles and buttercup fighting mojo. At episode Girls , the birth! she was carring deserts while walking off the kintoki's shop and stop to adore boys. Blossom went to the shirogane park, before she can eat her desserts, she saw a little girl playing with a yo-yo and saw the white light fall towards her. Blossom run to protect the girl and was the first to be hit with the white light and transform into hyper blossom. In episode gentle bubbles! part 2 At the lab, blossom with bubbles are examine by professor and ken. they figure the chemical z cause the transformation, the professor created a ray gun machine and turn blossom and bubbles to normal, blossom who adores her outfit wants to change back. the professor discovers a way to turn her back by peach, happy she said she is "back to normal". in episode 3 part 1, buttercup demands that she want to turn back to normal when blossom tells her she was cuter, she attacks her along with bubbles. In episode girls, assembled! part 2, Blossom heads to school, she had mistakenly had her sisters lunch and return it. At the school entrance, she meet with bubbles, talking about their experience of being a heroine and the professor. Later they went to class but the principle make rearrange their classis so blossom can be with both bubbles and buttercup. they know have a new teacher named miss keen. when blossom was about to have lunch with bubbles and buttercup, when Mojo attacks. blossom transforms into hyperblossom and joins bubbles and buttercup to fight mojo and beat him, they soon right after head back to eat their lunch. In episode girls, the bonding family part 1, the girls take turns being a mother figure to Ken. In episode girls, bonding family part 2, blossom, bubbles, and buttercup were looking for ken around the lab. when the mayor called in to alert that mojo is on the attack, the girls transform and fight mojo. In episode "Mojo's revenge mojo!" at the school, blossom with bubbles and buttercup are at lunch when they are called to transform into the powerpuff girls z to go the store that mojo break in. they discover that the clerk was a bully back when mojo was a normal monkey at the zoo. the girls demand him to apologized to mojo and despite mojo accept it, he still has grudge. mojo use his mojorobo and the girls defeat him. In episode "observation tower crash!", blossom messes homework along with buttercup and bubbles. they went to ken to assist their issue as an exchange they deliver a suitcase that contains the professor's invention 'the spider shoes', mojo attacks and the girls fight mojo and defeat him. In episode "fuzzy lumpkins", one month later after the event of the birth of the powerpuff girls z. peach as been detect a monster in the mountains. ken tells the professor that peach barks every time the wind blows from that mountain. his father tells him to contact the powerpuff girls z. when they reach to the mountain, peach sniffed the sent of the monster that turns out to be fuzzy lumpkins. fuzzy tells them to get off of his property and since they cannot turn him back due to the chemical z ray has no effect, they leave him to start their picnic but was ruined by fuzzy. when they returned to the lad, they find that fuzzy has been there already by leaving prints of his hands everywhere. the girls transform into powerpuff girls z and search for him. fuzzy was terrorizing the city and the girls fight him but he was tough until he was distracted by miss bellum. the girls defeat him and buttercup send him flying back to the mountains. In episode "himeko the princess", in class, blossom was sleeping when himeko tries to show off her dress when she was not getting any. later at night, princess transforms and send a robot to destroy the city. blossom transforms with the girls and defeat her and the robot. In episode "make it come true! momoko's love", blossom was watching 'miracle fighting ace' DVD's in the lab. she watches each episode over the next that annoyed buttercup,bubbles,ken,the professor. the mayor called in about Hiro was chosen to be a mayor for a day and need the powerpuff girls to be bodyguards. the powerpuff girls z where at the city when hiro was flirting around with women and blossom thinks he is just doing what he is supposed to do as a mayor when mojo kidnapped hiro, the powerpuff girls z tell him that the position of being mayor is only for a day, mojo sees they are telling the truth and decides to get full position by attacking the mayor, the girls fight mojo and defeat him. blossom was later heart broken when hiro finds a girl and she was in love with a weather man. in episode "the heinous trio? amoeba boys!", The Amoeba Boys attempt to commit a crime and peach detects them. the professor tells peach to send in the powerpuff girls. blossom was in class worry about her science test that she have forgotten, she transforms and joins the other two girls and meet the amoeba boys. they ran off and when blossom and the two catch them, the amoeba boys divide, multiply and transform big. they fight but the amoeba boys escaped. blossom returned back to school, thanks to the amoeba boys, blossom can pass the test without worry of having a zero. in episode "In episode "charming maiden! sedusa part 1", at the 'hintoki shop', sakurako transforms into sedusa when exposed to the lipstick. sedusa steals products, women's shoes, jullery. in episode "charming maiden! sedusa part 2", the next day, blossom, bubbles and buttercup find sedusa instead of sakurako, sedusa attemps to flirt sourichrou, who was not impress and leaves, she decides to get the dress. at the lab, the mayor reports missing objects from stores, they girls reconized them. susspesous it's sedusa, the girls plan to gaurd the 'pink jagwar shop', sedusa transforms into bubbles and pretends that the monster(sedusa) left. while they left, they realized that that bubbles was an imposter. while in the store, the real bubbles looks around when sedusa(in the form of buttercup) tells her to help transport the clothes to a safe place. blossom and buttercup arrived in the store, sedusa now is exposed reveals her identity and attacks the powerpuff girls z. she was knocked out by buttercup and taken to the lab, when turn back to normal the powerpuff girls z retured sakurako to her shop. the next day, she is back in business, sourichrou arrived at the shop with worry and concern about her absence. he ask her on a date and they became a couple. in episode "coach kaoru's special training special! at the park, mojo tease the powerpuff girls z as they chase him, he was hit by a flying soccer ball and shoe from shinichi, who was practicing. he apologized however, mojo grabs shinichi's shoe and tries to tatter it. mojo tease him and the powerpuff girls z attack mojo, shinichi observed buttercup using her dribble skills on mojo. sending him flying. shinichi ask buttercup if she can teach him to dribble as buttercup accepts and tells him to come back tomorrow. buttercup now is turn back to normal was introduced as kaoru. she ask him to play soccer with blossom and bubbles, to see his dribble. after she observed, buttercup tells him to come with her to the busy streets. once there buttercup tells him to watch carefully as she runs around and avoiding bumping into people. shinichi was some work to do, the passed few days later, shinichi was getting better and buttercup tells him that she thinks he is ready to use his dribble skills on blossom and bubbles. at the park shinichi dribbles and succeeds passing blossom and bubbles. the next day at the match, blossom and bubbles arrived and defeat mojo. shinichi was called in to the game and shinichi was happy. in episode "fuzzy in love", the girls were at the school cafeteria, deciding what they could eat when peach calls them. they transform into the powerpuff girls z and head to the forest. from there they witness fuzzy singing with playing his bango to the sleeping miss bellum. bubbles helps fuzzy to impress miss bellum with flowers and food but failed, fuzzy throws the girls and when they returned they attack fuzzy and send him flying. Likes .Bubbles .Buttercup .Professor .Ken .Mayor .shopping .ice cream sandwich .boys .being a heroine .her skirt .Mr. octopus wieners Dislikes .Mojo .Him .Sedusa .Fuzzy .The gangreen gang Abilities Her weapon is a yo-yo. she can use her bow as a weapon if she doesn't have her yo-yo. "almond jelly shoot!" her yo-yo turns pink and can wrap around an object and throw it off course. "fruit shot!" blossom throws her yo-yo at an enemy. "White choco shoot II!" is a attack more stronger. "panna cotta shoot!", blossom throws her yo-yo at her enemy, send them flying. Weakness if blossom does not eat, she can loss stamina. Relationships z]- In episode girls, the birth! blossom meet mojo eating her ice cream sandwich, she finds the way he taste it "inappropriate" and show him how to do it correctly. However blossom sees mojo as a enemy in her quote "a monkey that talks, plus he has a dark aura. since I'm wearing pink, I'm a righteous, transforming heroine that defeats villains. this is a Japanese common since." she defeat him. In episode 2 she saw mojo chasing bubbles and sees he has a black aura which ken cannot see. mojo land on the van roof and in result candy scattered as blossom grabs them as she said"they are mine" then mojo said those are his. he fights for the candies from her. as blossom chase him to bring back her snacks. in episode " gentle, bubbles part 2", while mojo was tied up, blossom demands him to give her snacks back. mojo has already eaten her food which blossom cries over her loss and ask him if he eat them correctly. in episode "mojo's revenge mojo!", after learning that mojo was bullied, she feels sympathy for him. blossom demands the clerk to apologized to mojo and does so with fruits. mojo ask if blossom wants some and blossom answers and runs for the banana when mojo pulls up the fruit and eats it. realizing mojo was taunting her she becomes angry. Bubbles z- In episode 2, When she first saw bubbles by the binoculars, she thought because of she wearing the same dress but color blue makes her a possible rival or a possible friend. The mayor, professor and ken are unsure if bubbles will join, but blossom is sure she will as in quote "of course as red I would be the leader, right?" When blossom chase mojo to get her snacks back from him. they throw rocks and mojo got hurt, bubbles think blossom should not tease the monkey. Blossom warned her that mojo is a monster but mojo says he is a good monkey. but she sees the truth. in episode gentle bubbles part 2 bubbles still cannot say chemical z correct which annoy blossom. In episode girls, assemble part 2, blossom is chatting with bubbles, about being a heroine and if the professor has a wife, even asking her if she thinks ken is cute which bubbles reply yes and share classes and eat together in lunch. Buttercup z-in episode 2 part 2, buttercup meet blossom along with bubbles right after she attack mojo. she ask her if she was ok when buttercup sneaz. In episode 3 part 1, when ken make a comment about her skirt is good on her, bubbles agreed when buttercup hears it. she attack both girls. both professor and ken are scared of her. later when the professor turn her back, buttercup was glad to be out of the costume, blossom though that she was cuter before. she ask buttercup if she wants some candy and she tried it. when buttercup ask what's going to happen to them. blossom told her that they will transform into heroine again. Blossom was happy to have share classes with buttercup and eat together in lunch. Mayor z-In episode girls, the birth! she meet the mayor with miss bellum right after she defeat mojo. the mayor blames her for the destruction of the city and she left saying sorry. In episode 2, she was tied asking questions to her kidnapers, the mayor is one of them who he did not say anything. Ken Utonium- In episode 2, blossom accusing ken is kidnapped her so he can "turn her into a bad girl". the professor tells her that they just want to research her to help with her transformation. after blossom is cool down, she ask ken to "untie her and she won't make trouble". ken lets her free and she eats her sweets. In episode girls, the bonding family part 1, blossom had ordered a cake and leaves the bill to ken which irritates him. blossom is being a mother figure to Ken, she vacuums his room and wants ken to refer her as "mama". blossom then was focus and fascinated by his action figures, ken doesn't like blossom is touching his stuff without permission, blossom wants ken to play with her, ken ask her about the cleaning and blossom feels as a goofball and then she puts too much detergent, ken tells her that she cannot be a good substitute mother if she doesn't know how to do work right. blossom apologizes. in episode girls, the bonding family part 2, when blossom finds out that ken turns into a monkey by mojo, she is angry and fights mojo. professor utonium z- In episode 2 part 1 she meet the professor along with his son and the mayor and miss bellum, blossom who is kidnapped and tied, question them what they are doing to her. after blossom tells ken that he "want's to make her into a bad girl" the professor tells her to don't say that and wants to help her with her transformation. In episode gentle bubbles! part 2 when the professor return her to normal, she complains why he do that and demands him to change her back as she says " it's your responsibility". In episode girls, assemble part 2, blossom is chatting with bubbles, if the professor has a wife. Mister brother- in episode "mojo's revenge mojo!", blossom was angry when she discovers that he likes teasing mojo and understands that's the main reason why mojo hates humans so much. Himeko the princess-In episode "himeko the princess", himeko tries getting blossom's attention by telling her that her dress was made by a first class designer when himeko notice that blossom was sleeping. right after bubbles sleep, blossom was awake but still drowsy, himeko tells her to look at her dress but blossom says "seconds on the choco crème parfait. himeko grabs blossom's shoulders and shakes her attempt to get her awake. she succeed but blossom ask who she is. himeko was surprised. blossom apologized then tells her that to remember she just joined the class and she still don't remember her classmates faces. Hiro- blossom had a huge crush on hiro, collecting every DVD's of the show and force bubbles, buttercup, ken and the professor to watch. despite hiro notice blossom, he ignores her and proceeds to flirt other women. blossom tends to be delusional of his actions. later on when blossom finds out that hiro was engaged to a woman how saw him after mojo's defeat, blossom was devastated and saw the weather man and was in love all over again. Trivia .The reason why she is called "Hyper" Blossom is because she is totally sweet addicted and loves boys. .At kintoki shop, blossom usually orders kusadango, ichigo daifuku, choco botamochi, custard manjuu. .When blossom obtains the yo-yo after she transform, she suddenly has great talent but not good at playing yo-yo base on her quote "normally, I'm bad at sports". .yo-yo as her signature weapon. .She has a younger sister named Kasey. .She plans to be married in the future. .her full name is Akatsutsumi Momoko. Blossom z